baldis_basics_in_education_and_learninggfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Principal of the Thing
Die wichtigsten Dinge (oder einfach nur die wichtigsten) ist, wie der name schon sagt, hier in der Schule vom Hotel Baldi Grundlagen der Bildung und lernen. Es ist eines der hellsten Symbole, die der Spieler zu begegnen und erweist sich als sehr lästig für die meisten Spieler. Er, wie die meisten Charaktere, sagt eine monotone Stimme, die fast jeder emotion entzogen ist. Als Baldy wütend wurde, beginnt er im Büro des Direktors zu arbeiten. Beschreibung Der Chef von Ihnen ist ein großer, schlanker Erwachsener Mann mit der rechten Hand, der nach oben zeigt. Seine Augenbrauen werden mit einem Auge angehoben, um zu winken, und sein Mund ist offen, als ob er Schreien würde. Er trägt ein dunkelgraues Pullover-SHIRT mit helleren Streifen, blassblauen Jeans und braune Socken ohne Schuhe und seine Beine, besonders seine linke, sind leicht weggeworfen/gelöscht. Personality Bis jetzt hat der Direktor der Sache eine sehr ruhige Persönlichkeit, ohne andere Emotionen auszudrücken. Als hallenmonitor ist er verantwortlich für die Schule hier und wird den Schüler in Haft setzen, nachdem er für die Verletzung von Regeln in den Hallen, sogar in der Cafeteria und Klassen gefangen wurde. Mechanik Baldi ist die Grundlagen der Bildung und lernen Der Direktor dieser Sache scheint statt, dass die normale Monitor-Halle wäre wie in der Schulumgebung. Der Direktor der Dinge wird sich schnell durch die Schule bewegen, die Räume überprüfen und manchmal Pfeifen. Es wird nur an dem Spieler Vorbeigehen, wenn der Spieler keine der Schulregeln verletzt, wie in den Hallen zu laufen. Wenn ein Spieler gegen eine der Regeln der Schule in der Nähe der grundlegenden Dinge, wird er entscheiden und verfolgen den Spieler mit einer Geschwindigkeit, die schneller als der Spieler ist. Sobald er Sie fängt, legte er Sie in das Büro des Direktors, so dass der Spieler für einige Zeit in Gewahrsam und vermeiden Sie, wie er geht. Während der Haft kann der Spieler den Raum für 15 Sekunden nicht verlassen, und die Zeit, die der Spieler warten muss, wird jedes mal um 15 Sekunden erhöht, wenn er gefangen wird. Jede Verzögerung nach 60 Sekunden dauert 99 Sekunden. Jedoch, es gibt einen Punkt Namens Hauptschlüssel, die in einer der Schule des Lehrstuhls gefunden werden. Wenn der Spieler in Haft ist, kann er mit der rechten Maustaste auf die Tür mit den ausgewählten Schlüsseln klicken. Je länger die Verzögerungszeit ist, desto riskanter ist es, dies zu tun, denn wenn der Direktor den Spieler draußen fängt, während die Verzögerung noch vorhanden ist, wird er Sie mit erhöhter Wartezeit an den Isolator zurückschicken. In den unwahrscheinlichen 99 Sekunden riskiert der Spieler nicht mehr, Ihre Verzögerungszeit über zusätzliche 99 Sekunden mit Mitteln zur Flucht oder mehr Verzögerungen zu erhöhen, aber der Spieler ist wahrscheinlich schon lange vor diesem Zeitpunkt gefangen worden. Ausdruck Haft wird auch als "Türöffnung" gezählt und machen Baldy in diese Richtung gehen, wenn der Spieler das Telefon nicht verwendet (mit einem normalen Kassette ist nicht ein guter Weg, um die Baldy zu halten, da das Band in der schlussnummer in irgendeiner Weise ist.) So ist das schlagen von drei oder mehr mal ein fast garantiertes Spiel ohne diese Gegenstände oder Ablenkung, da es zu lange dauern wird, bis der Timer 0 trifft, bevor Baldy den Spieler betreten und erwischt. Allerdings können die wichtigsten Dinge auch diesen Bully in Gewahrsam senden. Dies kann es in einigen Fällen sehr nützlich machen. Baldi ' s Basics-Field Trip das Prinzip der Dinge spielt eine kleine Rolle in der Demo und ist einer der vier Charaktere, die aus dem ersten Spiel erscheinen und zurückkehren. Er kann nur an der schwarzen Wand in der Schule gefunden werden, dann wird er die Nachricht "ohne die vierte Wand in den Hallen zu brechen"spielen. Der Direktor der Sache wird jedoch den Spieler nicht in Haft bringen und wird einfach dort stehen. In der Tat gibt es kein Büro des Direktors in der schulkarte für eine Baldi - Feldreise-Basis, da dies nur ein paar ist rivia Die Hauptsache ist einer der ersten Charaktere, um die erste Bekanntschaft im Spiel Jam Edition zu machen. Sein name ist ein Wortspiel auf dem Satz: "es ist eine grundlegende Sache."Das Prinzip ist eine Grundregel, ein Gesetz oder ein Grundsatz. Der Direktor dieser Sache erzeugt in der Regel aus dem Büro des Direktors. Es wurde während des Einbruchs entdeckt, indem es am Anfang ins Büro teleportiert und ein einzelnes Notizbuch hier teleportiert wurde, bevor es eine Antwort falsch gab. Alle seine Anklagen sind mit der Handlung verbunden, die "in Hallen" geschieht." Seit Update 1.3 erkennt er jetzt, dass der Spieler gegen die Regeln in seiner Sichtlinie verstößt, anstatt einen kleinen Radius in älteren Versionen zu sehen. In älteren Versionen konnte er diesen Tyrann überhaupt nicht zur Haft schicken. In älteren Versionen gab es eine schulregel "keine Mahlzeiten in den Fluren". In Update 1.3 wurde die Regel jedoch entfernt und durch die Regel "No hullying"ersetzt. Dies bedeutet, dass der Spieler eine pikante Bar Essen kann, ohne die grundlegenden Dinge bestraft (die pikante Bar gibt dem Spieler jedoch eine Beschleunigung, die, wenn die wichtigsten ins Wasser eilt, er in Gewahrsam ist). Es gibt unbenutzte Klänge auf die wichtigsten Dinge zu sagen: "keine Fußgänger Menschen mit Bleistiften in den Hallen."und" ohne in den Schließfächern anderer Leute in den Hallen zu schauen.". Für die" No stabbing people with pencils " -Regel zeigte mikhei in seinem Live-Stream-Spiel, dass das ehemalige Zitat ursprünglich vom Direktor der Sache gesagt werden musste, als ein aufgeräumter Charakter, der Micha "pencil" genannt wurde, den Spieler Schnitt.1Für die" nicht suchen fremde Schließfächer " Regel wurde der Spieler entworfen, um Schließfächer zu öffnen, um Gegenstände zu finden. Sein Pfeifen Sound geht tatsächlich auf einer der Episoden des Netzes Cartoon Animation Serie Erstaunliche Welt von Gambola basiert. In der angegebenen Episode, ein Charakter bekannt als Banana Joe sah eine Pfeife. Das Prinzip der Sache ist eines der fünf Zeichen in ungenutzten Audio-logs beschrieben. Der Rest von Baldi, Spiele,Kunst und Handwerker, und wir müssen fegen. Seine Stimme und diese Stimme des Tyrannen sind sehr identisch. Dies ist wahrscheinlich, weil Sie beide von Ihrem Schöpfer Mystman12 geäußert werden, der auch die meisten anderen Charaktere im Spiel geäußert hat. Alle Charaktere, neben den spielen gibt es einen Grund, nicht in Haft für die Arbeit in den Hallen zu gehen: Kunst und Handwerker, 1.Platz und sollte eine nicht-Person fegen. Baldy ist ein Lehrer, und er läuft nicht, und dieser Tyrann kann nicht entkommen (obwohl er nur wegen der Blockierung der Halle ins Gefängnis gebracht wird). Die wichtigsten Dinge," nicht brechen die vierte Wand in den Hallen "Linie von der Reise Demo Wortspiel für den Durchgang des vierten Finals" Sie werden es bereuen..."Mauerwerk. Die vierte Wand zu brechen ist eine Ansicht, in der die unsichtbare imaginäre Wand die Schauspieler vom Publikum trennt. Während das Publikum durch diese "Wand" sehen kann, deutet die Konvention darauf hin, dass Schauspieler so handeln müssen, als ob Sie es nicht können. Aus irgendeinem Grund, der Direktor der Zeile: "brechen Sie nicht die vierte Wand in den Hallen."es ist merkwürdig leiser als seine anderen Anklagen. Glitches Wenn der Spieler bereits im Büro des Direktors ist und gefangen wird, indem er eine der Schulregeln verletzt, wird der Direktor der Sache den Spieler überlappen, bis er das Büro verlässt und Sie dann mit Verzögerung zurückschickt. Der Principal Sache kann den Spieler in Gewahrsam setzen, wenn er sieht, dass Sie gedrückt werden muss, um fegen oder 1. Preis, aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er den Spieler sieht und denkt, dass Sie laufen. Dies wurde in V1 behoben.3.2. Wenn der Chef der Dinge einen Spieler erwischt, der gegen die Regeln verstößt, und dann der Spieler in den Raum für die Häftlinge geht, kann er den Spieler nicht in Haft schicken. Es wird den Spieler zu normalen Haft senden, aber die Tür bleibt offen, so dass der Spieler mit Ruhe, was zu "nicht zu vermeiden Haft in den Fluren." Wenn ein Spieler die Umschalttaste weniger als eine Sekunde mit einer 1-Sekunden-Verzögerung mehrmals hält, können Sie tatsächlich in den Hallen arbeiten, ohne Sie anzuziehen. Es scheint, dass der Spieler nicht in einem häftlingsraum in Haft geschickt werden kann, was dazu führt, dass der Direktor den Spieler verriegelt, bis Sie aus dem Raum kommen (in dem Sie wieder in Haft geschickt werden). Es ist möglich, innerhalb eines normalen Spiels mit "Free getaway" Glitch (siehe oben) und einige gute Fristen, aber in der Regel nur innerhalb des Hacks.